herofandomcom-20200223-history
Maggie Pesky
Margaret "Maggie" Mary Pesky is the protagonist of The Buzz on Maggie. She is a fly and is the second eldest of the Pesky siblings. Maggie dreams of being a famous rockstar and plays often on her pink double neck guitar, and she even bends the rules to make her dream become reality. She always gets herself in sticky situations, such as become a member of Buzzdale Academy's all clubs to avoid a math test. Her best friend, Rayna Cartflight, often helps Maggie with her plans, although Rayna sometimes thinks the plans are too much. Maggie is a student at Buzzdale Academy in Stickyfeet. Her class teacher is Mrs. Wingston (also her math and science teacher) and her history and drama teacher is Mr. Bugspit. Principal Peststrip is always after Maggie and waiting for her to bend the rules so he can nail her. Maggie's rival, Dawn Swatworthy, is Buzzdale's snob and often tries to sabotage for Maggie and Rayna. Maggie once had a crush on Aldrin's friend Troy, a math tutor, which thought that Maggie and Rayna were immature, so Maggie and Rayna failed their math test so that they could be tutored by Troy and show him how mature they were. Another of Maggie's crushes was Brad Montergoe, Pupert's scout leader. Early life Not much is known about Maggie's early childhood. A baby picture of her as a maggot is shown in "The Candidate". When Maggie and Rayna were around 4 years old, they painted on kindergarten. Rayna had a dream of being an artist and painted something that looked like a tree, but it was a "magical city with a king and a queen and four fairy princesses", and then she called Maggie a "dream killer". It is revealed that she took Aldrin's place as uncle Zeb's favorite child when she was around 7 years old. Description Occupations Maggie once worked at the gourmet restaurant Le Termite, a restaurant for termites. The food is made of wood. After Maggie got fired, she wanted to work at Buzz Burger, the fast food restaurant Aldrin works on. In the episode "Sick Days Inc.", Maggie and Rayna opened their own business. Maggie has her own pink cute double neck guitar. She has written a song to the Flaming Moths' lead singer Gunther. Personality Maggie is very cute, spunky and ambitious. Although good at heart, she can be rather selfish or manipulative if it helps her achieve something she wants. Her defining characteristic is her dream of becoming a famous rockstar, which she often fantasizes about. Appearance Maggie has a pink hairdo. Before she was age of 12, she wore a pink dress with puffed sleeves, white gloves, blue dress, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. Singing career Maggie had a small career in "The Price of Fame", when Pupert wanted her to sing "Lucy", the song he wrote to his crush. Maggie performed the song at Show and Tell in Pupert's class, but everyone thought it was lame and boring. Then Maggie started singing a new song she made up at that moment, "Tony the Tick". Later, Maggie promised to sing Pupert's song on Lucy's birthday party, but, all the kids wanted Maggie to sing "Tony the Tick" and Maggie's "manager" said that "what these kids love about you is that you skip the sacky songs and goes right to the big part!". After the party, Maggie promised, once again, that she will sing Pupert's song, but this time just for Lucy. They decided that Maggie would sing it at the playground. But Maggie could not make it, because all her fans chased her all over Stickyfeet. When she finally got there, Lucy had left and Pupert was really sad. Later, Maggie performed at Cheese E. McBuzzy's in front of all her fans. She saw how sad Pupert was, and she finally sang "Lucy". When she started singing, all of her fans left and her career was over. Clogging The Pesky family has a secret tradition of clogging. At every family meeting, they clog. Maggie thinks this is extremely embarrassing and is not into clogging like all the other family members. Her aunt Florence made them compete in a talent show. Maggie couldn't let anyone to know her clogging secret, so she dressed up all her family members to rockstars and called themselves "Cloggers X" ("Clog on Log"). Later, they became famous as "the mysterious Cloggers X" ("Clog on Log"). Everyone wanted to know who they really were. Florence was the one who revealed everything. "Pesky's Unclogged" was the second episode Maggie got famous, and then was left without any fans in the end. Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Remorseful Category:Animals Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Mischievous Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Scapegoat